Pieces
by Hung.By.Her.Heartstrings
Summary: He shouldn't have gotten his hopes up, he really shouldn't have. But how could he not? -- KibaHina One Shot Rated for slight foul language


Hello All! Don't kill me, I have purposely not been writing fan fictions in a while cause I have had to do Homework and now my GPA is a 3.2 so I can chill out and write again!

So what better way to say bonjour than to write a couple one shots? Firstly, KibaHina!

**Pieces**

Why did she bother?

Why was she staring at him like that? Her inquisitive pale eyes staring through him. With that gentle spread of her lips that usually made his heart warm. It didn't matter anymore, nothing did. She was with him now; he had finally seen her, just as soon as he, Kiba, thought he could have something with her, something unique and magnificent.

He shouldn't have gotten his hopes up, he really shouldn't have. But how could he not? Those times when she would come over just to talk, or to cry on his shoulder. The afternoons of them training, alone, where she wouldn't give up even when he obviously went easy on her. That night in his living room... all gone.

With one proposal from the blond boy and she was gone. Forgetting the times when he was there for her when her now boyfriend was chasing after the pink haired now Kiba was alone. Locking himself in his room, and drowning his grief in his pillow. Suddenly the world did not seem half so bright as it did when she was in it. He hates how everything he looks at reminds him of her, how even his best friend, Akamaru can't cheer him up anymore. He now takes his anger out on inanimate objects, and it infuriates him how everyone knows.

_Everyone knows_ that she broke him. Everyone save for her. Because he knows he will never get another chance. Not unless fate smiled upon him and killed the bastard or made that ass whole cheat. Because nothing was going to stop her from loving him; nothing has, and nothing will.

"Kiba?"

He continues to look at her, as he knows he's making her uncomfortable. She begins to play with her fingers and grows tongue tied and flustered.

"Everyo-one left.."

He turns to watch the sunset "Nice observation."

She looks at him now, unsure of what she wants to do. She looks like she will burst. He expects her to cry or walk away, she does neither. She slaps him.

"Snap out of it! Why are you acting like this?!" he stares at her a moment, shock and irritation read on his face. "Because I can." "Well that's not good enough! You wont talk to me, or return my calls. You are so cold now, your not the Kiba I know." He looked at her for a moment, not wanting to deal with her right now. Why is **she** acting like this? It's not like she has any claim on him. She broke **his** heart, turned him into a sappy mess and left him on the door had no right to talk to him like this.

He had _every_ right to be how he was. How dare she not know, how dare she pretend she cares. He got up on his feet and menacingly walked to her.

"You wanna know why I'm acting like this?!" he practically shouted at her, but she stood her ground. "Yes." "You can't handle the truth, your not ready to and i'm not ready to tell you." He roughly pushed passed her, walking down the path that led to the forest.

She honestly did not get it. Why was he so cold? Why was he so angry at her? She was his closest friend who he confided everything in. She wanted to cry or run or kill something. She was also very hurt. It was a blow to her pride that her best friend was ignoring her, because she now had no one else to go to. No one else understood her. And it all started five weeks ago, the same week as the best day of her life. Why wasn't he happy for her?

Wait, she thought, no. It can't be because of that, can it? It can't be because she got with Naruto. Why would he be so angry because of that? Those two weren't really that close, so why...

A splash of cold water hit her. No, he can't... he can't like her. He never hinted to it, he never said anything when she cried about how she was ugly and no one wanted her. Wait, he did. He did.

* * *

_He pressed her flush against him, his fingers running through her beautiful blue hair as she continued to cry and cry into his cotton t shirt. "I'm so ugly and useless Kiba, no one sees me. Why doesn't anyone like me?" He smiled against her cheek. "I'm sure someone likes you Hinata," he started, before she shook her head, "Than why hasn't any one told me? Please don't lie to me Kiba, there's no use.."_

_He pulled her face away to look into her eyes. "Look at me Hinata. There are plenty of people that think you are so beautiful, and that you don't need to waist your tears on him. You deserve someone who can see what they have in front of them. He doesn't."_

_"But Kiba, I only want him!" And as she mourned for her heart, she failed to see the sad look in his eyes._

* * *

She looked up from her fingers to see him disappear into the forest. "Kiba!" She called out to him, as she ran after him. He heard her call for him, but he didn't care. He just wanted to be left alone, to go off and pout. He was done with everything and everyone. Maybe he could beg Tsunade to send him on an ANBU mission or something. Or he could move to Suna. He didn't mind the sand that much, anyway.

He felt something pressed against his back, something warm and soft. He didn't dare turn around, he feared if he did she would let go. He wished the feeling of her merely touching him would stay, because he felt blissful. For a moment, everything leading up from five weeks ago vanished and he was content. But then it came crashing down on him, and all he wanted to do was cry.

He wouldn't, though, at least not in front of her. He had to get her off of him, he had to be alone. He tried to move her off of him, the touch that brought him bliss was now just painful, but she would not budge.

"Do y-you really.." He smirked beside himself, "Like you? Yeah. Alot." He turned around, forcing Hinata to let go of him, but her eyes locked on his. She was startled to see him smile, how she missed that smile. "Hinata," he started, "You can be mad at me all you want but..." he lifted her chin up and planted his lips softly to hers. And for that instant, he was whole again.

* * *

_"I come to you in pieces,_

_So you can make me whole. ~ "_

Song: Peices - RED

Pairing: KibaHina

Next story pairing...

UlquiHime _:)  
_


End file.
